lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kalendarium Zagubionych - Po powrocie na wyspę
Wydarzenia po katastrofie lotu 316 linii lotniczych Ajira Airways. 2007Chociaż lot 316 odbył się w roku 2008 to w ujawniono, że po katastrofie, rozbitkowie z "teraźniejszości" nie są w 2008, lecz w 2007 roku. *Claire mieszka w obozie w dżungli, jest obłąkana, myśli, że to Inni porwali Aarona, jedyną osobą z którą się kontaktuje jest Potwór w ciele jej ojca Christiana *Richard i jego część Innych wędrują spokojnie po Wyspie *W Świątyni mieszkają pozostali Inni z Dogenem i Lennonem na czele *Jacob przebywa w reszcie posągu - czteropalczastej stopie Dzień 1 * Lot 316 linii lotniczych Ajira Airways rozbija ląduje awaryjnie na pasie startowym na wyspie Hydra. * Ginie drugi pilot samolotu. * Wróg Jacoba przyjmuje ciało Johna Locke'a (nie ukazane) * Sun, Ben i Frank rozmawiają we wraku samolotu. * Caesar odnajduje stację Hydrę i mówi o niej reszcie * Frank bezskutecznie próbuje przejąc dowództwo w grupie * Ben oddala się w głąb dżungli, Sun podąża jego tropem * Benjamin stwierdza, że zamierza dopłynąć na główną Wyspę, Sun decyduje się płynąc z nim * Frank dogania grupę, Ben odsłania ukryte w zaroślach kajaki, wtedy Sun uderza go wiosłem w głowę powodując jego upadek na ziemię * Sun i Frank odpływają na główną Wyspę * Posągowcy grupują się na Hydrze (nie ukazane) * Posągowcy znajdują w doku samolotu trumnę z ciałem Johna Locke'a (nie ukazane) * Frank i Sun dopływają do Wyspy głównej i wchodzą w opustoszałe Baraki * W jednym z domków w Barakach zapala się światło, po chwili ze środka wychodzi Christian Shephard i zaprasza parę do środka * Christian pokazuje parze zdjęcie grupowe Dharmy z 1977 roku na którym są: Jack, Kate i Hurley oraz mówi im, że Jin jest teraz z nimi. Stwierdza również, że do czasu spotkania koreańskiej pary minie jeszcze dużo czasu. * Wieczorem w wodzie przy tymczasowym obozowisku posągowców dostrzegają oni Wroga Jacoba w ciele Johna Locke'a Dzień 2 * Podczas rozmowy na plaży uśmiechnięty Wróg Jacoba je pomarańcze i wyznaje Ilanie, że ostatnie co pamięta to umieranie * Wróg Jacoba rozmawia z Caesarem i opowiada mu o tym jak spędził na Wyspie ponad 100 dni, zaintrygowany Caesar zdradza Wrogowi, że pilot i Koreanka odpłynęli jedną z łodzi znalezionych przy plaży na Wyspę główna, stwierdza także, że przy tratwach znaleziono nieprzytomnego człowieka * Caesar prowadzi Wroga Jacoba vel. Flocke'a do pomieszczenia w którym śpią ranni, w jednym z nich Flocke rozpoznaje Bena, na pytanie Caesara czy go zna odpiera: ,,To człowiek który mnie zabił" '' * Ben budzi się i zszokowany widzi przy swoim łóżku Flocke'a * Ben nieudolnie tłumaczy się, że wiedział, iż to się tak skończy i dlatego zabił Johna * Flocke mówi Benowi, że jego zachowanie osądzi Potwór (czyli on sam) na Wyspie głównej Dzień 3 * Posągowcy otwierają znalezioną w samolocie skrzynię na plaży * Ben odwiedza swoje dawne biuro w Hydrze i znajduje zdjęcie Alex * Flocke i Ben wyruszają po łódki by popłynąć na sąd na Wyspie * Na plaży Caesar nie pozwala mężczyznom zabrać jednej z łodzi, wtedy Benjamin zabija go strzałem z pistoletu * Flocke i Ben dopływają do Wyspy głównej, Flocke wyznaje Benowi, że tak naprawdę podczas Sądu Ben ma nie odpowiedzieć za zabicie go lecz za dopuszczenie do zabójstwa Alex * W Barakach panowie spotykają Sun i Franka, Wróg Jacoba mówi Kwon, że zna sposób by odnaleźć jej męża ale wcześniej Ben musi coś zrobić * Posągowcy znajdują w doku samolotu trumnę z ciałem Johna Locke'a i zszokowani chowają je do znalezionej skrzyni (nie ukazane) * Frank stwierdza, że nie zaufa nigdy Linusowi i odchodzi po łódkę by wrócić na Hydrę * Ben schodzi do piwnicy swego tajnego pokoju i przywołuje Potwora * Flocke znika w dżungli * Sun rozmawia z Benem i pyta się jak to możliwe, że John zmartwychwstał, Ben stwierdza, że nie ma pojęcia ponieważ jak ktoś nie żyje to już nie żyje, i nie ma odwrotu * Flocke powraca z dżungli twierdząc, że Potwór długo się nie zjawia, stwierdza, że skoro on nie chce przyjść do niego oni muszą iść po niego. Gdy Ben stwierdza, że nie wie gdzie jest ,,mieszkanie Potwora Wróg Jacoba odpiera, że on wie Dzień 4 * Frank dopływa na Hydrę, witają go uzbrojeni posągowcy, Ilana pyta się pilota co leży w cieniu posągu, gdy Lapidus nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi ogłusza go pistoletem * Flocke, Ben i Sun docierają przed Świątynie do dziury w ziemi, tam rozstają się z Sun a Ben prosi ją by na wypadek jeśli umrze odnalazła Desmonda i przeprosiła go za to co zrobił * W Świątyni Ben zapada się do ukrytego korytarza a Wróg Jacoba biegnie po linę, w rzeczywistości jednak przybiera postać Czarnego Dymu i schodzi do korytarza by osądzić Linusa * Podczas Sądu Potwór otacza Bena i pokazuje mu urywki z jego życia * Po zakończonej transmisji Potwór przybiera postać Alex i objawia się Benowi * Falex (fałszywa Alex) atakuje ojca, zarzuca mu, że pozwolił mu by zginęła po czym nakazuje mu aby bez względu na wszystko podążał za Johnem Lockiem i wykonywał wszystkie jego rozkazy bo inaczej znajdzie go i zabije * Po zakończonym Sądzie Ben podchodzi do dziury a Flocke wciąga go na górę z zapytaniem co się stało, Linus odpiera, że Potwór pozwolił mu żyć * Po wyjściu z podziemi Świątyni panowie łączą się z Sun i wyruszają na plażę (nie ukazane) * Po drodze wróg Jacoba zabija dzika (nie ukazane) * Flocke, Ben i Sun docierają na plażę gdzie jest tymczasowe obozowisko Innych * Zszokowany Richard przerywa klejenie statku w butelce i pyta się Johna Locke'a gdzie był przez ostatnie 3 lata, Flocke obiecuje mu wszystko wyjaśnić gdy pójdzie z nim, twierdzi także, że teraz w końcu ma swój cel * Sun pyta się Richarda czy wie coś o losie trójki rozbitków, którzy przenieśli się w czasie do 1977 roku i wstąpili do Dharmy, Alpert odpiera, że był wtedy na Wyspie i widział ich śmierć * Na prośbę Wroga Jacoba Richard pokazuje mu kompas, który dostał od niego w 1954 roku podczas przenosin w czasie * Wieczorem Ben, Richard i Flocke udają się do dżungli, tam są świadkami jak w trakcie jednego z przebłysków w zaroślach ląduje John Locke z raną w nodze, Flocke nakazuje Alpertowi by dopełnił przeznaczenia, wyszedł z zarośli, zaszył Johnowi ranę, dał mu kompas i powiedział mu, że musi sprowadzić Oceanic Six ponownie na Wyspę. Zdziwiony Richard godzi się i wykonuje misję czym dopełnia przeznaczenia. * Pewny siebie Flocke zadowolony, że dopełnił przeznaczenia i zmanipulował Lockiem podczas przebłysku przez Richarda ogłasza się nowym liderem Innych * Podczas płomiennego przemówienia do Innych Flocke stwierdza, że Jacob jest ich przywódcą a oni ani razu nie widzieli go na oczy,czas to zmienić i on jutro rano wyrusza do Jacoba, Inni bez zastanowienia zgadzają się na wędrówkę * Richard sugeruje Benowi, że John Locke zaczyna stanowić olbrzymie zagrożenie, Ben stwierdza, że przecież nie bez powodu zabił go Dzień 5 * Nad ranem Inni dowodzeni przez fałszywego Locke'a wyruszają do Jacoba * Flocke wyznaje Benowi, że nie zależy mu na losie rozbitków i nie chce ich sprowadzać do 1977 roku, wyznaje, że tak naprawdę idzie do Jacoba aby go zabić *Ben opowiada Sun o Jacobie *Richard dopytuje się Flocke'a jak to możliwe, że zmartwychwstał, ten odpiera, że tak samo nie może zrozumieć jak to możliwe, że Alpert się nie starzeje. Mężczyzna stwierdza, że jest taki dzięki Jacobowi. *Potwór mówi Richardowi, że po spotkaniu z Jacobem będzie chciał zabić pasażerów lotu 316 *Grupa Ilany dopływa na łodziach na główną Wyspę, mają przy sobie skrzynię z ciałem Johna *Ilana sugeruje Bramowi, że Frank jest kandydatem *Frank budzi się, Ilana pokazuje mu zawartość skrzyni, Lapidus jest zszokowany *W drodze do Jacoba Ben opowiada Potworowi o wydarzeniach podczas Sądu, Flocke odpiera, że skoro teraz wykona każdy jego rozkaz on nie zabije Jacoba, Ben to za niego zrobi *Posągowcy odnajdują w dżungli opustoszałą chatkę w której więziony był Wróg Jacoba, po upewnieniu, że nikogo nie ma w środku grupa pali domek *Inni docierają do opustoszałego obozu rozbitków z lotu 815 *Ben zwierza się Flockowi, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie spotkał Jacoba i w chacie w 2004 roku rozmawiał z pustym krzesłem, mówi też, że wstydził się przyznać iż nie zna kogoś tak ważnego *Na pytanie Bena dlaczego Jacob ma zginąć Potwór odpowiada, że Jacob wydawał rozkazy Linusowi a nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał i w dodatku spowodował jego chorobę i śmierć Alex, musi więc za to zapłacić *Sun znajduje w kołysce Aarona pierścień Charliego, który zostawił przed śmiercią i zabiera go *Inni docierają do czteropalczastej stopy, Flocke wyjawia, że to dom Jacoba *Do wnętrza statuy wchodzą Ben i Potwór, Richard zostaje na zewnątrz *Flocke wręcza Benowi nóż, którym ma zabić Jacoba *Do Innych oczekujących przed statuą docierają posągowcy *Ilana zadaje Richardowi pytanie "Co leży w cieniu posągu?", Alpert odpiera po łacinie, że ten, który nas wyzwoli. Kobieta wita się z nim nazywają go Ricardusem. *Posągowcy pokazują Innym zawartość skrzyni - ciało Johna Locke'a, wszyscy są zszokowani i zastanawiają się kto jest z Benem u Jacoba *Potwór i Ben zastają w głównej komnacie Jacoba, mężczyzna spokojnie mówi do Flocka, że w końcu znalazł swoją furtkę powrotu, zszokowany Ben nie może pojąc jak to możliwe, że Locke zna się z Jacobem *Potwór triumfalnie nakazuje Benowi dokonać żywota Jacoba *Jacob mówi Benowi, że ma wybór *Ben pyta się Jacoba dlaczego przez ostatnie 35 lat gdy jest na Wyspie Jacob nigdy nie chciał się z nim spotkać, dlaczego kontaktował się z Richardem a teraz z Lockiem a z nim nie, czym oni są od niego lepsi, Jacob milczy *Zdruzgotany Ben wbija sztylet w serce Jacoba, ten upada na ziemię i zaczyna krwawić *Tuż przed śmiercią Potwór nachyla się do Jacoba, ten mówi, że "Oni nadchodzą" po czym wściekły Flocke wpycha go do ognia *Ciało Jacoba znika w płomieniach paleniska Dzień 6 *Rozbitkowie z 1977 roku przenoszą się do 2007 na skutek zdetonowania bomby Jughead przez Juliet, powstaje równoległa lina czasowa z datą początkową 22 września 2004 roku *Kate budzi się na drzewie w środku dżungli, jest niema *Kate odzyskuje głos i spotyka Milesa *Razem ze Straume Austen dociera do krateru po implodowanej stacji Łabędź, dzięki temu wie, że przenieśli się do XXI wieku, przy kraterze para odnajduje Jacka *James atakuje Jacka i bije go obwiniając doktora za śmierć Juliet i niepowodzenie jego planu *Hurley i Jin budzą się przy busie Dharmy, Sayid jest umierający, potrzebuje pomocy *Jin wyrusza po pomoc dla Araba *Sayid zwierza się Hurleyowi, że boi się piekła *Flocke przejmuje władzę w statule Jacoba *Ben żałuje zabójstwa Jacoba, uświadamia sobie, że Flocke nie jest Johnem Lockiem i go zmanipulował *Na polecenie Potwora Ben woła do statuy Richarda, ten pokazuje mu ciało Johna Locke'a *Spod gruzów stacji Łabędź słychać nawoływania Juliet, rozbitkowie ruszają jej na pomoc *Jin dociera do reszty rozbitków ale po chwili wraca po vana *Hurleyowi objawia się Jacob, mówi, że godzinę temu zabił go przyjaciel oraz mówi, że jedyną szansą na ocalenie Sayida jest zaniesienie go do Świątyni *Jin, Hurley i nieprzytomny Sayid przyjeżdżają przed krater i przy pomocy linki holowniczej od vana uwalniają dojście do uwięzionej Juliet *Sawyer schodzi do ukochanej, jeszcze raz wyznają sobie miłość po czym kobieta umiera *Jack zgadza się jechać z Sayidem do Świątyni bo nie widzi dla niego innego ratunku *Bram bierze Bena i wraz z kilkoma ludźmi wchodzą do statuy by zabić nieprzyjaciela *Na widok przybyszy Flokce zmienia się w Czarny Dym i bezlitośni morduje przybyszy *Potwór wraca do formy Locke'a i wyznaje zszokowanemu Benowi, że to on jest Potworem *Sawyer wychodzi na zewnątrz z ciałem Juliet, mówi do Jacka "Ty to zrobiłeś" i grozi mu *O poranku van z rozbitkami dociera do murów Świątyni, Sawyer i Miles odchodzą pochować ciało Juliet a reszta wkracza do Świątyni przez podziemia *Po pochowaniu ciała Juliet Miles odczytuje jej ostatnią myśl, to - "udało się" *Rozbitkowie zostają napadnięci w podziemiach i doprowadzeni na dziedziniec Świątyni *Na dziedzińcu rozbitkowie spotykają się pierwszy raz z Dogenem i Lennonem *Hurley przekazuje Dogenowi futerał od gitary, w środku jest egipski krzyż, Japończyk przeąłmuje go i odnajduje list od Jacoba *Inni prowadzą rozbitków do źródła wewnątrz Świątyni *Inni zanurzają nieprzytomnego Sayida w źródle, gdy ten odzyskuje przytomność przyduszają go jednak zamiast wyjąć, gdy mija odpowiedni czas wyjmują Araba i okazuje się, że nie żyje *Rozbitkowie są załamani śmiercią Sayida i tym w jaki sposób umarł *Do Świątyni zostają przyprowadzeni Sawyer i Miles *Hurley informuje Dogena o śmierci Jacoba *Przerażeni Inni wystrzeliwują race i rozsypują popiół wulkaniczny wokół Świątyni *W czteropalczastej stopie Potwór zdradza Benowi, że jedyne czego chce to powrotu do domu *Ben i Flocke opuszczają statue *Potwór bije Richarda do nieprzytomności, mówi do zgromadzonych, że go zawiedli po czym odchodzi wraz z Alpertem *Lennon przychodzi zabrać gdzieś Jacka, wtedy Sayid po dwóch godzinach gdy nie żył budzi się i pyta "Co się stało?" *Sawyer zabija jednego ze strażników Świątyni po czym ucieka z niej *Kate, Jin, Aldo i Justin wyruszają na poszukiwanie Sawyera *Inni zabierają Sayida *Dogen torturuje Jarraha sprawdzając czy w jego duszy nie przeważa zło, wyniki są pozytywne, Potwór powoli kradnie duszę Irakijczykowi *Sawyer dociera do Baraków, wchodzi do swojego domku w którym w latach '70 mieszkał z Juliet *Kate atakuje Aldo i Justina po czym ucieka *Wściekły Jack przychodzi do Dogena *Dogen daje Jackowi tabletkę i mówi, że musi ją podać Sayidowi by odkupić swoje winy *Sawyer odnajduje schowany pod podłogą pierścionek zaręczynowy, który miał dać Juliet w 1977 *Kate odnajduje Sawyera *Podczas rozmowy na pomoście James zdradza Kate, że to jego wina, że Juliet zginęła po czym wrzuca pierścionek do wody *Jack mówi Dogenowi, że nie dał Sayidowi tabletki, wtedy ten ujawnia mu, że to była trucizna *Dogen zdradza Jackowi, że Sayid został "odebrany" i wzrasta w nim ciemność, mówi też, że to samo spotkało siostrę chirurga *Kate odchodzi z Dharmaville, Sawyer zostaje w domku *Aldo i Justin łapią Jina, wtem ktoś zabija strzałem Aldo i oszałamia Justina - to Claire *Claire prowadzi rannego Jina do swojego obozu w dżungli *Potwór prowadzi Richarda do dżungli i rozmawia tam z nim proponując mu współpracę *Flocke zdradza Alpertowi, że wybrał ciało Locke'a bo był kandydatem *Richard odrzuca propozycję Potwora *Mężczyźni widzą młodego chłopca, blondyna z zakrwawionymi rękami *Richard nie przyjmuje oferty Potwora i odchodzi *Inni porządkują ciała zabitych przez Potwora w komnacie Jacoba *Ilana zbiera prochy Jacoba do woreczka *Ilana mówi Benowi, że Potwór zabrał Richarda do dżungli bo rekrutuje *Czarny Dym wizytuje Baraki i odwiedza Jamesa *Sawyer od razu orientuje się, że Potwór to nie John Locke *Potwór oferuje Sawyerowi odpowiedź na pytanie dlaczego są na tej Wyspie, ten zgadza się i panowie wyruszają w stronę brzegu *Claire znajduje w dżungli Justina i doprowadza go do swojego namiotu *Inni wraz z posągowcami opuszczają plażę i udają się do Świątyni *Pozostała na plaży grupa: Sun, Frank, Ilana i Ben decydują się zakopać ciało Johna Locke'a *Wędrującym Flocke'owi i Sawyerowi objawia się młody Jacob z zakrwawionymi rękami i mówi do Potwora, że zna zasady i wie, że nie może zabić Jamesa wściekły Flocke rusza w pościg za dzieckiem *Richard pojawia się przed Jamesem i prosi go by udał się z nim do Świątyni bo dalsza podróż z Potworem skończy się dla niego śmiercią, Ford odmawia a Alpert ucieka *Potwór powraca i udaje, że nic się nie zdarzyło *W trakcie dalszej wędrówki Sawyer wyjmuje broń i grozi Potworowi jeśli nie powie mu czym jest, ten odpiera, że był kiedyś człowiekiem i znał smak miłości oraz utraty kogoś bliskiego, mówi także, że jest uwięziony na tej Wyspie od bardzo dawna *James opuszcza broń i rusza dalej *Na cmentarzysku rozbitków, przy ich dawnym obozie zwłoki Johna Locke'a zostają pochowane *Podczas ceremonii pogrzebowej Ben ze łzami w oczach komplementuje Locke'a i przyznaje się do zabójstwa wyrażając przy tym wielkie ubolewanie *James i Potwór docierają do sieci drabin opadających po klifie, z trudem docierają po nich do jaskini Wroga Jacoba *Wróg Jacoba zdejmuje z szali w jaskini biały kamień i wrzuca go do oceanu *Potwór prowadzi Jamesa do sali kandydatów w jaskini *Zszokowany Sawyer odnajduje nazwiska rozbitków i nie tylko *Wróg Jacoba opowiada, że kandydaci to osoby wybrane przez Jacoba do pełnienia po nim obowiązków swoistego ochroniarza Wyspy przed czymś nieznanym *Potwór zdradza także, że zostało sześciu kandydatów, wśród nich James *Wróg Jacoba przekreśla nazwisko Locke'a *Potwór daje Fordowi trzy wyjścia, ten wybiera opuszczenie Wyspy wraz z rozmówcą i zlekceważenie kandydatury *Claire torturuje Justina żądając od niego wyjawienia gdzie jest jej syn *Jin wyznaje Claire, że to nie Inni a Kate zabrała Aarona *Wściekła Claire zabija Justina *Jin kłamie Claire, że to wcale nie Kate zabrała Aarona i powiedział tak by ocalić Justina *Do obozu Claire wkracza Flocke, dziewczyna przedstawia go jako swojego przyjaciela *Claire i Flocke wyruszają do Świątyni *Hurley spotyka w sali ze źródłem w Świątyni ducha Jacoba, ten powierza mu misję doprowadzenia kogoś na Wyspę *Jack zdradza Sayidowi, że Inni chcieli go otruć *Hurley korzystając ze wskazówek Jacoba szuka tajnego wyjścia ze Świątyni, gdy spotyka Dogena zdradza mu, że jest kandydatem *Hurley mówi Jackowi, że muszą potajemnie opuścić Świątynie by wykonać misję Jacoba *Jack i Hugo opuszczają tajnym wyjściem Świątynię *Przed murami Świątyni mężczyźni spotykają Kate, ta zdradza im, że szuka Claire *Jack i Hurley odnajdują w dżungli inhalator Shanoon oraz jaskinię w której mieszkali w 2004 roku *Mężczyźni widzą ciała Adama i Ewy po raz drugi oraz zniszczoną trumnę Christiana *Jack ujawnia Reyesowi, że odnalazł tą jaskinię bo ścigał ducha swojego ojca *Sayid przychodzi do Dogena i żąda wyjaśnień dlaczego chciał go otruć *Sayid bije się z Dogenem, Japończyk już chce mu wbić nóż w gardło ale ze stoł spada piłeczka bejsbolowa i Dogen pasuje *Dogen nakazuje Sayidowi wynosić się ze Świątyni *Sayid pakuje się i szykuje do opuszczenia Świątyni *Claire wchodzi na dziedziniec, mówi, że ktoś chce się widzieć z Dogenem poza murami Świątyni po czym zostaje pojmana *Lennon i Dogen orientują się, że Shephard i Reyes zniknęli *Dogen daje Sayidowi sztylet i mówi, że musi zabić Wroga Jacoba zanim ten cokolwiek powie *Dogen określa Potwora mianem zła wcielonego *Kate powraca do Świątyni i dowiaduje się od Milesa, że Claire jest na jej terenie *Sayid wychodzi przed Świątynię, gdy zjawia się Flocke wbija mu sztylet w pierś *Potwór spokojnie wyjmuje sztylet i wyraża zaniepokojenie zachowaniem Jarraha *Flocke obiecuje, że jeśli Sayid pójdzie z nim przywróci do życia Nadię *Sayid powraca do Świątyni i wygłasza odezwę do Innych - ci, którzy zostaną po zachodzie słońca w Świątyni zginą, grupa, która pójdzie z Flockiem powróci do domów *Sayid ujawnia też Innym, że Jacob nie żyje *Kate odwiedza Claire zamkniętą w dziurze, mówi jej, że wychowywała Aarona i chłopczyk jest teraz w LA a ona powróciła na Wyspę by zawieść do niego matkę *Inni w popłochu ewakuują się ze Świątyni *Jack i Hurley docierają do celu podróży - latarni morskiej Jacoba *Na szczycie latarni mężczyźni odkrywają lustrzany mechanizm przez który Jacob obserwował całe życie wszystkich 360 kandydatów *Jack orientuje się, że to przez Jacoba trafili na Wyspę bo to on manipulował ich życiem tak by wsiedli a pokład feralnego lotu 815 *Zirytowany Shephard niszczy lustra *Załamany Jack siedzi na klifie i patrzy na ocean *Hurleya odwiedza Jacob, mówi mu, że nic nie szkodzi, że Jack nie wykonał zadania i nie nawigował tajemniczego przybysza bo on i tak trafi na Wyspę *Jacob wyraża nadzieję, że poprzez patrzenie na ocean w samotności i rozmyślanie Jack pojmie w końcu jak jest ważny *Jacob ujawnia Hurleyowi, że odciągnął ich od Świątyni bo zbliża się tam ktoś bardzo zły *Zdruzgotany Dogen opowiada Sayidowi historię swojego życia i przybycia na Wyspę *Sayid ujawnia, że od dziś pracuje dla Czarnego Dymu i zabija Japończyka *Sayid morduje Lennona *Wraz ze śmiercią Dogena - obrońcy Świątyni pada niewidoczna osłona ogradzająca Czarny Dym od Świątyni *O zachodzie słońca do Świątyni wkracza Potwór *Czarny Dym wymordowuje wszystkich Innych pozostałych w Świątyni *Do Świątyni wkraczają Ilana, Sun, Ben i Frank *Ben próbuje ratować Sayida ale gdy orientuje się, że ten jest już po ciemnej stronie ucieka w popłochu *Ilana, Sun, Frank i Miles opuszczają Świątynię tajnym wyjściem którym wcześniej wychodzili Jack i Hurley *Po zakończonym mordzie Sayid, Claire i Kate kroczą przez dziedziniec pełen ciał *Potwór ostatecznie kompletuje swoją drużynę *Kate dołącza do grupy złych *Ben ucieka ze Świątyni *Linus dobiega do grupy Ilany, mówi im, że Sayid jest po złej stronie *Grupa Ilany udaje się do dawnego obozu rozbitków na plażę *Miles odczytuje ostatnie słowa Jacoba dzięki jego prochom i wyjawia, że to Ben zabił przywódcę Innych Dzień 7 *Charles Widmore podpływa swoją łodzią podwodną do Wyspy *Grupa Ilany dociera do obozu rozbitków *Sawyer dochodzi do obozu Claire, spotyka się tam z "liżącym" rany Jinem *Do obozu Claire dociera świeżo uformowana grupa "złych" *Kate orientuje się, że Claire jest obłąkana *Flocke wygłasza przemówienie do swoich ludzi by poprawić nastroje w drużynie *Grupa Potwora wyrusza w wędrówkę *Ilana wyjawia Sun, że jest kandydatką i, że ona przybyła na Wyspę by chronić wszystkich kandydatów *Jack i Hurley próbują odnaleźć drogę do Świątyni *Na drodze mężczyzn staje Richard Alpert i mówi by szli zanim *Ilana przystawia Benowi broń do głowy i każe mu iść a pobliskie cmentarzysko rozbitków *Ilana przywiązuje Bena i nakazuje mu kopać swój grób *Ben oferuje Milesowi 3,2 miliona dolarów by ten uwolnił go, Straume odmawia *Miles daje do zrozumienia Benowi, że jest złym człowiekiem *Richard doprowadza Jacka i Hurleya do Czarnej Skały *We wnętrzu statku Richard prosi Jacka by podplalił lont dynamitu, uciekł i pozwolił mu umrzeć *Alpert tłumaczy, że ze względu na swój dar od Jacoba nie może popełnić samobójstwa *Richard zwierza się, że po śmierci Jacoba jego dals ze życie straciło sens *Jack mówi Alpertowi, że podpali lont i nie wyjdzie by udowodnić mu,że nic się nie stanie bo Jacob nie pozwoli im umrzeć *Jack podpala lont a ten spala się i nic się nie dzieje *Richard rezygnuje z prób samobójczych *Hurley, Jack i Richard wyruszają na plaże, do obozu rozbitków gdzie wszystko się zaczęło *Kopiącemu grób Benowi objawia się Potwór *Potwór umożliwia Benowi ucieczkę i mówi mu o swoich planach opuszczenia głównej Wyspy *Ben ucieka ale zostaje dogoniony przez Ilanę *Ben płacze przed kobietą i mówi, że musi iść do Flocke'a bo tylko on go przygarnie *Ilana daruje Benowi życie i mówi, że ona też go przygarnie *Ilana i Ben powracają do obozu, Ben przechodzi symboliczna przemianę z czarnego charakteru w dobrą osobę *Do obozu rozbitków przybywają Jack, Hurley i Richard *Dwie dobre grupy łączą się na plaży *Scenę łączenia się grup obserwuje załoga łodzi podwodnej Widmore'a dryfującej przy Wyspie *Załoga dobija do opustoszałej wyspy Hydry, przejmują nad nią kontrole i szykują się do ustawienia sprzętu *Ludzie Widmore'a mordują ostałych na wyspie pasażerów lotu 316, którzy nie okazali się być posągowcami *Grupa Faceta w Czerni rozbija obozowisko na leśnej polanie nieopodal brzegu *Flocke prowadzi Sawyera na plażę i mówi mu o grupie Widmore'a *Wróg Jacoba prosi Sawyera o dokonanie zwiadu na Hydrze *Potwór określa Jamesa mianem "najlepszego kłamcy jakiego zna" *James płynie na wyspę Hydrę *Sawyer nawiedza klatki w których w 2004 roku był przetrzymywany z Kate *W obozie Potwora Claire napada na Kate z zamiarem morderstwa *Potwór powraca do swojego obozu, odciąga Claire i bije ją *James odnajduje ciała pasażerów lotu 316 i spotyka Zoey *Zoey kłamie Jamesa co do swej tożsamości *Flocke przeprasza Kate za zachowanie Claire oraz przyznaje się, że to on podsunął jej pomysł, że Aarona porwali Inni *James demaskuje Zoey, wtedy z krzaków wyskakują jej koledzy z bronią *Wróg Jacoba opowiada Kate, że jego matka też była szalona tak jak Claire *Ludzie Widmore'a prowadzą Sawyera do swojego szefa *Na łodzi podwodnej James rozmawia z Charlesem i dogaduje się z nim *Claire przeprasza Kate *Sawyer powraca na Wyspę i zdradza Potworowi wszystko co ustalił z Widmorem *Wieczorem James zdradza Kate swój plan ucieczki z Wyspy przy pomocy łodzi podwodnej *Grupa dobrych zbiera się przy ognisku *Richard stwierdza, że już nie wierzy Jacobwi bo ten człowiek od zawsze kłamał *Richard stwierdza, że nie wie co mają robić, wyznaje, że Wyspa jest piekłem po czym znika w dżungli *Ben wyznaje innym, że Richard nie starzeje się *Część ludzi Widmore'a przypływa pod osłoną nocy na główna Wyspę *Ludzie Widmore'a obserwują a potem napadają na obóz Flocke'a pod jego nieobecność *Obozowicze padają nieprzytomni *Ludzie Widmore'a z Zoey na czele porywaja Jina i zabierają go na Hydrę Dzień 8 *Ludzie Widnmore'a przewożą Jina na Hydrę *Richard dociera na polankę, którą niegdyś zamieszkiwał Potwór *Zrozpaczony Richard odkopuje łańcuszek Isabelli zakopany w 1881 roku i nawołuje Potwora tłumacząc, że zmienił zdanie i chce się do niego przyłączyć *Hugo dogania Richarda *Odbywa się spotkanie Richard-Isabella-Hugo *Zdruzgotany Alpert wierzy Hurleyowi, że ten widzi ducha jego żony i powraca na stronę dobra *Isabella przekazuje przez Hurleya mężowi, że musi powstrzymać Potwora przed opuszczeniem Wyspy bo inaczej wszyscy trafią do piekła *Spotkanie na polance obserwuje Potwór *W obozie na plaży Sun buntuje się i wyraża chęć odnalezienia męża i powrotu do domu *Sun pracuje w ogródku gdy objawia jej się Flocke, proponuje jej wspólną wyprawę do obozu gdzie przebywa Jin, kobieta jednak zaczyna uciekać *Podczas ucieczki Sun zderza się z drzewem i traci przytomność *Sun traci umiejętność posługiwania się angielskim, rozumie co się do niej mówi ale sama nie może mówić w tym języku w wyniku zderzenia *Sun odnajduje Ben *Jin odzyskuje przytomność w Pokoju 23 *Zoey pokazuje Jinowi mapę Wyspy z zaznaczonymi punktami elektromagnetycznymi *Jin rozmawia z Charlesem Widmorem *Widmore pokazuje Koreańczykowi zdjęcia jego córki w aparacie fotograficznym Sun *Flocke wyznaje Claire, że nie jest kandydatką *Flocke wyznaje Jamesowi, że nie umie poruszać się nad wodą *Potwór wyrusza wraz z Sayidem na Hydrę *Do obozu dobrych powracają Richard i Hurley *Alpert zarządza opuszczenie obozu *Flocke wysiada na brzegu Hydry z łódki i rozmawia z Charlesem Widmorem przez bariery ochronne *Widmore zaprzecza jakoby porwali Jina *Potwór subtelnie ogłasza początek wojny *Richard obwieszcza dobrym, że muszą udać się do Czarnej Skały po dynamit, którym wysadzą samolot lotu 316 uniemożliwiając opuszczenie Wyspy Flokce'owi *Sun protestuje przeciw temu pomysłowi po koreańsku *Charles mówi Jinowi, że jesli Potwór opuści Wyspę wymorduje całą populację ludzką *Sun godzi się wykonać plan Richarda po kartkowej rozmowie z Jackiem *James wyjawia Kate, że tak samo jako na boi się Potwora *Potwór powraca do swojego obozu *Sayid z ukrycia w wodzie obserwuje jak ludzie Widmore'a wyprowadzają tajemniczy pakunek na ląd - ten ktoś to Desmond *Desmond budzi się na terenie obozu Dharmy i zszokowany odkrywa co się stało *Wściekły Hume spotyka się z Charlesem i słyszy od niego, że Wyspa jeszcze z nim nie skończyła *Desmond uderza kroplówką Widmore'a powalając go na ziemię *Simmons ginie w generatorze elektromagnetycznym *Ludzie Widmore'a zamykają Desmonda we generatorze i uruchamiają go *Desmond (pod wpływem elektromagnetyzmu) widzi wydarzenia z równoległej linii czasowej *Po trwającym kilka sekund eksperymencie ludzie Widmore'a wpadają do generatora *Oświecony Des zdradza Charlesowi, że już wie po co ten go sprowadził na Wyspę *Sayid odbija Desa z rąk ludzi Widmore'a i proponuje mu wspólną wyprawę na główną Wyspę, ten zgadza się bez chwili zawahania Dzień 9 *Hurley udaje się na cmentarzysko rozbitków i nawiedza grób Libby *Hugo opowiada Ilanie o Libby *Hurleyowi objawia się duch Michaela, mówi mu, że przybył by powstrzymać go przed zabiciem wszystkich *Ilana przynosi z "Czarnej Skały" dynamit *Grupa "dobrych" szykuje się do opuszczenia obozu na plaży *Hurley pod wpływem wizyty Michaela staje się przeciwnikiem wysadzania samolotu *W trakcie pakowania dynamitu do plecaka następuje eksplozja, Ilana ginie na miejscu w ten sam sposób co doktor Arzt *W obozie "złych" Potwór tłumaczy Sawyerowi, że nie mogą wyruszyć na Hydrę póki nie ma z nimi pozostałych kandydatów - Jacka, Hurleya i Sun *Sayid przybywa do obozu i prowadzi Flocke'a do związanego przy drzewie Desmonda *W rzeczach Ilany Hugo znajduje woreczek z prochami Jacoba, zabiera go *Richard zarządza wyruszenie do "Czarnej Skały" po kolejną porcję dynamitu *W trakcie rozmowy z Flockiem Des kłamie, że nie wie po co Widmore sprowadził go na Wyspę ale opowiada o teście z elektromagnetyzmem *Na pytanie Flock'e o jego własną tożsamość Hume odpowiada, że to John Locke *Potwór zabiera Desmonda na spacer po Wyspie *W trakcie wędrówki do "Czarnej Skały" Ben wyraża obawę o los grupy argumentując to tym, że skoro Jacob pozwolił tak łatwo umrzeć Ilanie, która miała ich ochraniać to co będzie z nimi *Gdy grupa dociera do wraku statku okazuje się, że Hurley gdzieś zniknął *Hurley wybiega z wnętrza "Czarnej Skały" i krzyczy by się schować, wtedy następuje eksplozja - statek wylatuje w powietrze *Hugo tłumaczy, że podpalił dynamit w wraku by ich ratować *Hugo ujawnia Milesowi, że to Michael kazał mu wysadzić statek *W trakcie spaceru po Wyspie Potwór znów widzi ducha młodego Jacoba, tym razem również Desmond go zauważa *Richard decyduje się wyruszyć po ładunki wybuchowe do Baraków *Hugo kłamie, że widzi ducha Jacoba, który każe mu zmierzyć teraz na spotkanie z Potworem *W wyniku nieufności wobec Hugo następuje podział grupy: Miles i Ben idą z Richardem do Baraków po bomby a Jack, Hurley, Sun i Frank wyruszają do Potwora *W trakcie wędrówki do Flocke'a Hugo wyjawia Jackowi, że wcale nie widział Jacoba, ten odpiera, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę *Grupa Hurleya słyszy szepty *Hugo oddala się od reszty i spotyka się z duchem Michaela, ten opowiada, że szepty to nic innego jak odgłosy dusz, które popełniły mnóstwo grzechów za życia i teraz błądzą po Wyspie nie mogąc iść dalej - on też się do nich zalicza *Michael prosi by Hurley przeprosił Libby za zabójstwo gdy tylko ją spotka *Duch Michaela zdradza też drogę do obozu Flocke'a *Desmond i Potwór dochodzą o zmroku do studni *Potwór opowiada, że studnia ma mnóstwo lat i wybudowali ją ludzie, którzy poszukiwali bez efektu wielkiej energii elektromagnetycznej jaka kryje się na Wyspie *Flocke mówi Desowi, że Widmore'a interesuje tylko władza *Potwór niespodziewanie wpycha Desmonda na dno studni *Potwór powraca do swego obozu, w tym momencie z dżungli wyłaniają się Hugo, Sun, Frank i Jack *W pierwszej rozmowie z Jackiem Potwór przyznaje się, że to on udawał jego zmarłego ojca na Wyspie *Claire i Jack rozmawiają po raz pierwszy w życiu jako rodzeństwo Dzień 10 *Sawyer zapoznaje przybyszów z planem ucieczki od Potwora *Zoey przybywa do obozu Flocke'a i daje pokaz siły Widmore'a, nie robi to wrażenia na Wrogu Jacoba *Kate i Sawyer docierają do łodzi na polecenie Potwora *Kate protestuje przeciwko nie zabraniu Claire *Sayid nie wykonuje zadania Potwora i nie zabija Desmonda *Jack, Sun, Frank i Hugo potajemnie uciekają od Flocke'a *W wyniku śledzenia rozbitków przez Claire i ona znajduje się na łodzi Sawyera *Łódź Jamesa wypływa na Hydrę *W trackie rejsu Jack stwierdza, że pomysł z opuszczeniem Wyspy nie jest dobry bo właśnie o to chodzi Potworowi *James nakazuje Jackowi opuścić pokład jeśli mu się nie podoba, ten wyskakuje za burtę przepraszając wcześniej za śmierć Juliet *Łódź cumuje na Hydrze *Po 3 latach rozłąki Sun i Jin spotykają się *Zoey obwieszcza Jamesowi, że jego umowa z Charlesem jest już nieaktualna *Ludzie Widmore'a zabierają Sawyera, Kate, Hurleya, Franka, Claire, Jina i Sun do dawnego obozu Dharmy na Hydrze *Jack dopływa do brzegu głównej Wyspy, tam zostaje ostrzelany przez pociski z Hydry Widmore'a *Życie doktorowi ratuje Potwór, który mówi mu, że od teraz jest z nim *Jack traci przytomność, budzi się na łodzi zacumowanej na Hydrze *Ekipa "dobrych" zostaje zamknięta w dawnej klatce Sawyera na Hydrze *Widmore przystawia Kate pistolet do głowy i ujawnia, że nie jest kandydatką dlatego jej życie nie ma dla niego znaczenia *Sun zakłada mężowi jego obrączkę na palec *Czarny Dym wyłącza ogrodzenie i atakuje Hydrę *Potwór wymordowuje część ludzi Widmore'a poza Zoey *Jack dociera do klatek i pomaga uciec przyjaciołom Dzień 11 *Nad ranem Potwór dociera do samolotu Arija Arways i morduje dwóch pilnujących go strażników *Wróg Jacoba wchodzi do maszyny i odkrywa, że jest w niej ukryty ładunek C4 *Na polankę przed samolotem docierają rozbitkowie prowadzeni przez Jacka i Sayida *Wróg Jacoba wyjaśnia zgromadzonym, że Widmore chciał by weszli do samolotu a wtedy wysadził by ich w powietrze *Potwór zarządza udanie się do łodzi podwodnej i opuszczenie Wyspy nią *James potajemnie prosi Jacka by nie pozwolił Potworowi wsiąść na łódź *W trakcie wędrówki Flocke wkłada potajemnie do plecaka Jacka jeden z ładunków C4 zabrany z samolotu *Ekipa dociera do pomostu przy którym zacumowana jest łódź podwodna, wybucha strzelanina *Jack wpycha Flocke'a do wody *Kate zostaje postrzelona w ramię *Wszyscy prócz Flocke'a i Claire wchodzą do łodzi i zamykają właz *Rozbitkowie terroryzują załogę łodzi *Potwór wychodzi z wody i ujawnia Claire, że wszystko poszło po jego myśli a za sprawą C4 za chwilę wszyscy kandydaci zginą *Łódź zanurza się *Rozbitkowie odkrywają C4 *Jack zapewnia, że nic im się nie stanie bo są kandydatami, James nie wierzy mu *Sayid zabiera C4 i z dala od wszystkich przyjmuje na siebie wybuch *Łódź zaczyna się topić *Rozbitkowie próbują się ewakuować *Sun zostaje przygnieciona przez urządzenie *Jin zostaje przy Sun mimo zalewającej ich wody *Frank topi się *Jin i Sun umierają złączeni w miłosnym uścisku pod wodą *Jack, Kate, James i Hurley opuszczają łódź *Ocalała czwórka dopływa do brzegu głównej Wyspy i zaczyna lamentować nad losem przyjaciół *Flocke oświadcza Claire, że wyrusza dokończyć to co zaczął Dzień 12 *Jack zaszywa ranę Kate na plaży *Grupa decyduje się wyruszyć po Desmonda *Ben, Richard i Miles docierają do Baraków *Ben widzi grób Alex *Richard i Miles wizytują sekretny pokój Bena *Ben wkłada Richardowi do plecaka C4 *W Barakach trio spotyka Zoey i Widmore'a *Potwór dopływa do głównej wyspy *Charles i Zoey chowają się w sekretnym pokoju Bena *Miles ucieka w dżunglę *Czarny Dym powala Richarda *W rozmowie z Flockiem Ben zdradza miejsce pobytu Widmore'a *Wróg Jacoba zabija Zoey i dowiaduje się od Charlesa po co sprowadził Desa na Wyspę *Ben strzela do Charlesa i zabija go *Hurley widzi w dżungli ducha młodego Jacoba *Zjawa wyrywa mu torebkę z prochami Jacoba *Czterej ostatni kandydaci spotykają się przy ognisku z Jacobem *Jacob zdradza kandydatom po co zostali sprowadzeni i czego strażnikiem był przez wieki *Jack decyduje się zostać nowym strażnikiem serca Wyspy *Jacob dokonuje ochrzczenia Jacka na nowego strażnika *Flocke i Ben docierają do studni w której przetrzymywany był Desmond i odkrywają, że go tam nie ma *Flocke zdradza Benowi swój plan: chce zniszczyć Wyspę przy pomocy Desmonda Przypisy